Crimes of the Heart
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: A story about The Brotherhood and The Pride and what happens when two members who are NOT Tanya and Duke fall in love. This is for Robina! R
1. When Thieves Cross Paths

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks. However, I do own this story and all the characters not seen on the show. Yay me! So don't plagiarize or sue me. That'd get on my nerves. 

****

A/N: This little fanfic's dedicated to my good pal Robina (another Mighty Ducks fan and fanfic writer). She told me her favorite character (that I made up) is Ricochet from Duke's mob The Brotherhood of the Blade. So I'm writing this little fic just for her cuz my pal's into romance too and I just knew she'd love finding out how Ricochet and Tannis (from Tanya's gang The Pride) fell in love. That don't necessarily mean this'll be all mushy or anything. ^_~

**__**

Crimes of the Heart

Part One: When Thieves Cross Paths

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Tannis Webrock stood at the sink in her kitchen washing dishes. Emery was living with her husband now, some guy she'd known since grade school. He hadn't minded finding out about her mutation. Which was a shocker in itself, but the biggest surprise of all was when he proposed. Sure, being a groupie meant that he spent a lot of time with traveling with her rock band but who knew that the reason behind it all was a childhood crush that just wouldn't die? Fairytale ending? Maybe. But in Tannis's mind, there were no happy endings, nothing ever ended.

The thoughts kept presenting themselves to her as she picked another plate out of the soapy water and started scrubbing. No need to use her washing machine, there wasn't enough for a full load yet and she hated being wasteful. Smiling she remembered how Emery used to scold her for being such a conservative neat freak. Then it hit her, she was lonely.

Moaning at the sad realization she sit the plate in the dish drainer, "Great, that's all I need. Self pity."

Just then the shrill sound of sirens rang out from the window over the sink. Looking up Tannis noticed the flashing blue and red lights reflecting off the adjacent buildings. _They're coming this way._ a nearly forgotten instinct cried.

"No." Tannis stated shaking her head. "I'm cured now. Found myself a career and helped my friend out when she needed me. I've more than made up for my past crimes. I refuse to let curiosity get the better of me."

Despite her efforts to convince herself she wasn't interested in tailing this cops to find out where the action was she found herself walking into her bedroom and digging through her belongings until she came to the back of her closet. With a deep remorseful breath she pressed against the top left corner of her closet's back wall. It slid open to reveal a black leotard, utility belt, and mask. Jerking them out of their hidden space she noticed her sword. It shimmered in the pale lighting of her room. Long and sharpened with a black and silver handle. Reaching forth with a slightly trembling hand she took hold of it.

"Oh my gosh," she exhaled, "I'm really going through with this."

Stepping out onto the ledge just outside her apartment's largest window she shifted into a form that she had restrained herself from taking for over a year now. Her cat-duck mutant form. With her sensitive hearing she could detect which direction the squad cars had taken. Following them using great stealth she leapt over rooftops, stole through shadowed alleys, and finally caught up to them in mid pursuit.

With remarkable night vision Tannis spied the vehicle the cops were chasing. Solid black with a chrome lining. Now where had she seen that vehicle before?

Being half cat her curiosity continued to get the better of her causing her to follow the strange vehicle as it took sharp turns down side streets in an effort to lose the four squad cars tailing it.

Using her grappling hook she swung down to the roof of the vehicle, unlatched the back, and swung in. Thankfully the only occupants were up front. She couldn't get a clear look at the passenger but the driver's face was illuminated by the streetlights as the vehicle sped past. _Not bad._ she thought with a grin pressing herself up against the back of the seats so that she wouldn't be spotted. 

It was then that she noticed the pin the driver wore just below his right shoulder, a black and red shield with crisscrossing swords. Eyes widening Tannis cursed herself for being so careless, _The Brotherhood of the Blade!_

"Ya just had to trip up the alarm didn't ya Hardiron?" the driver demanded checking the side view mirror to see the cops gaining on them.

The passenger, Hardiron, seemed to be concentrating on their location while he replied, "I don't see why we even bother with heists anymore. It's just not the same without Duke here. Turn here!"

With a quick turn of the wheel the vehicle was sent flying around a curb causing Tannis to dig into the backseat for support. If she fell and caught their attention it could mean an all out war between The Brotherhood and The Pride. Something even Amore couldn't put a stop to.

The chase continued until a sudden flaw was in their path, "NO!" the driver spat, "A dead end, HARDIRON!"

The passenger shrugged, "It was clear before the Saurians hit, this part of the street must've been left a wreck. How was I supposed to know Ricochet?"

Growling between clenched teeth Ricochet through the vehicle in reverse, "We'll just have to play a little chicken!"

The squad cars continued advancing as Ricochet drove straight for them.

"What's that nut doin'?" one of the cops shouted to his partner.

"He's gonna ram us!"

Swerving the law enforcement vehicles barely avoided colliding with the getaway car. Tannis was surprisingly comfortable despite all the ruckus, _This is nothin' compared to Emery's driving._

"See," Hardiron commented shortly after they'd lost the cops, "that wasn't so bad."

Ricochet glared at him, "Next time I'm headin' out with Brink."

"Slapshot?" Hardiron laughed, "No way, he'd rather pass the night with that wife of his. Amore isn't it?"

Tannis was listening intently, it seemed that only Brink knew of Amore's mutation. The other two never brought it up.

"Oh great," Ricochet murmured suddenly.

"What now?" Hardiron inquired.

"We blew a tire. And we're practically riding on the rims." 

"So, at least the cops aren't tailing us."

"SO!" Ricochet snapped pointing to the gas gage, "This ride's fallin' apart. We're not gonna make it back into the city in this hunk of junk!"

__

What?! Tannis cringed, how'd she get herself into this? They'd spot her for sure now.

"Don't sweat it," Hardiron waved his hand for affect, "we'll just use the cycles in the back to get back to the hideout and come back for this thing."

Tannis's muscles tensed as the vehicle pulled over, _Trapped._

She waited for both doors to slam shut before flipping over into the front. Forgetting that her dagger had fallen out during the chase.

Hardiron swung open the back doors, "I don't remember leaving these things unlocked," he muttered.

"That's not the only mistake you've made tonight." Ricochet reminded him as Hardiron pulled out the ramp and unloaded the first cycle.

"Ease off already," Hardiron grumbled, "you've been uptight ever since Duke left. I know you two were like best friends or something but you've gotta face facts. He's gone, and if he is coming back it'll probably be a while. So relax. Don't beat yourself up just cuz ya didn't go with him. He left you charge man, don't forget why."

Sighing Ricochet climbed into the back and started pushing the second cycle down the ramp, "You're right. I guess I have been pushing everyone a little too hard. Especially the rookies. It's just, I could never replace Duke. And I don't want him coming back to an incompetent mob."

Something caught his eye then, bending down he saw Tannis's dagger and picked it up. The marking on the tip looked familiar. Now where had he seen it before? Thinking back he was interrupted by Hardiron's shout.

"Hey, where'd ya find that?" the duck finished pulling down the second cycle, "Looks like Amore's dagger."

"Yeah," the realization hit him, "but she hasn't been in this vehicle."

"She must've loaned it to Brink." Hardiron shrugged, "You know how he's always misplacing stuff."

"Maybe…" Ricochet considered this a moment but decided it couldn't belong to her, the markings were similar but not identical. That meant that someone else was nearby. He aimed to find out who.

Just then a door opened and shut from the front. Leaping out of the vehicle with his sword drawn Ricochet dashed around to the front. A shadowy figure darted behind a snow bank just as he reached the hood of the vehicle. "HEY YOU! STOP!"

__

No chance buddy. Tannis thought as she continued to race away from the road. Maybe she could outrun this guy. She _was _part cat after all.

Not one to give up easily Ricochet ran back around the vehicle and mounted his cycle. Eyeing Hardiron he shouted, "Come on, if we hurry we can catch em!"

Tannis soon heard the sounds of engines revving as the soon starting picking up. _Oh shit!_ she panted running at full speed. _So much for out runnin' em!_

Soaring over another snow bank Ricochet's cycle drew closer to the fleeing mutant. _I've got ya now spy._

Her heart pounding Tannis could feel her legs ready to give out, but she had to keep running, no one from The Pride had ever been captured, she was determined not to be the first.

Leaning forward Ricochet got in position to spring onto the mysterious hitchhiker. Arms extended he leapt onto her and the two were sent rolling down the hill coming to a stop at the base of a frozen river.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Hardiron remarked taking his bike to retrieve the other cycle. Ricochet could handle himself. Provided he hadn't broken anything in the fall.

Groaning Tannis turned on her stomach and tried to sit up. Lifting her head she came beak to blade with Ricochet's sword. "Alright you, state your name and what you were doing in our vehicle."

Glaring up the stranger Tannis flashed her fangs, "Maybe I was planning to spoil your little heist. It is fun ruining a rival's plans you know?"

This only served to further enrage the duck, "I should slit your throat right now!"

"Go ahead and try." Tannis sprang backwards to her feet. A move that seemed impossible, yet, there she was…upright and ready for battle.

A bit taken aback by the sudden move Ricochet backed away, "I take it you're no normal gang member."

"What was your first clue?" Tannis shot back sarcastically unleashing her claws.

"I believe this is yours." Ricochet produced the dagger he'd found with his free hand.

__

Crap! Tannis knew she had to get it back. The Pride never left their weapons lying around. She'd grown careless with a lack of practice.

Snatching her blade out of it's holster she swung out at the duck. Missing on purpose but hopefully proving her skill. Each swipe would've perfectly carved the mallard if she had only allowed it to fall a little closer.

"Hand over my dagger or I swear the next time I strike I'll draw your blood!" Tannis informed him.

"I think not," Ricochet countered, striking forth in an equal show of skill. "Now, why did you decide to hitch a ride in our vehicle? And don't hand me the spoiling our caper excuse, you would've attacked us during the chase had that been your plan."

Sneering Tannis backed off a ways, "It's been a while since I've been in the middle of something. Just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my touch. I thought you were leading me to action, not a towing company."

"Well we're not exactly a cab service." Ricochet studied the strange looking female, she seemed to be telling the truth. Those brown eyes wouldn't lie.

Shaking his head he lowered his sword for a moment. Big mistake.

With a lightening quick move Tannis shoved her blade into his upper arm causing him to drop his sword. Kneeing him in the ribs with her left knee she sent Ricochet stumbling over into the snow.

"Some warrior." she remarked kicking his sword away and bending down to pry her dagger from his other hand. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long without being caught. The Brotherhood must've really lowered it's standards. They're lettin' anybody in."

"Ya can insult me doll," Ricochet pushed himself up of the freezing ground, "and ya can insult my skills," releasing his grapplers he securely bound the cat-duck, "but don't ya EVER insult The Brotherhood!"

Tannis struggled against the cords, if her claws could only reach the wire she'd be home free…

"My aren't we touchy?" she mocked to distract him.

"Don't even think about it." Ricochet spotted her claws working the wire and proceeded to use a second wire to bind them tightly together. Slinging her over his shoulder he trudged through the snow to find Hardiron waiting at the road with his cycle. He seemed only slightly surprised to see Ricochet approaching with another duck. She was a duck, right? Mostly anyways.

"Just we're do you think you're taking me pal?!" Tannis demanded.

"You said you came lookin' for action didn't ya?" Ricochet chuckled, "Well congratulations kitten, you've found some."

Tannis stopped wriggling as Ricochet threw her across the cycle before getting on, _Hockey sticks! Amore's gonna have to tell Ruby about this. And then…I'm dead._

________________________________________________________________________

*I didn't have time to proofread, sorry for any errors. I'll get to them later. Promise! Reviews are appreciated, as always. Thanks! ^_^*


	2. Allying

**__**

Crimes of the Heart

Part Two: Allying

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Tannis was in a melancholy panic as Ricochet sped through the night with her imprisoned atop his cycle. _I just HAD to come out here lookin' for action._ she scolded herself.

"Having fun yet doll?" Ricochet teased. It was exceptionally fun to mock this one.

"You just wait pal," Tannis threatened, "I'm gonna claw your eyes out."

"That reminds me…" Ricochet thought aloud placing a hand over her eyes.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, but the location of our headquarters is secret." Ricochet informed her.

"Like I'm gonna tell anyone." Tannis murmured.

Hardiron rolled his eyes and called out to Ricochet, "And exactly why are we bothering to take this little freak anywhere."

"OH THAT'S NICE, INSULT ME!" Tannis hissed.

"Don't talk that way about a lady." Ricochet answered. "And as of now I'm second in command and in charge so if I say we take her we take her, got it?"

"Whatever." Hardiron submitted.

"And exactly what are you planning to do with me anyway?" Tannis demanded dreading the answer.

"Figured I'd use you for target practice," Ricochet teased.

"Very funny," Tannis muttered, "jerk."

Arriving at the Brotherhood Ricochet slung Tannis back over his shoulder and proceeded to haul her inside. "Time we got better acquainted."

"Don't worry," Hardiron assured her, "we aren't a bunch to harm ladies."

"I'm so relieved." Tannis replied sarcastically.

Sitting her down on a table in the middle of a dark room Ricochet mused over her as she struggled against her bonds. "Not so cocky now are you?"

"Just wait until I'm free…" she growled.

"That won't be anytime soon." he countered.

"Now what?" Hardiron grumbled. "We gonna invite her to stay for tea?"

Eyeing the duck harshly Ricochet snapped, "How about a little privacy while I entertain our guest?"

"Sure." Hardiron chuckled leaving the room, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Idiot." Ricochet mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Tannis mocked him.

"Fun and games are over," Ricochet shot back, "no one gets a free ride outta the Brotherhood."

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers." Ricochet proceeded to drill her, "Who do you work for?"

"Myself."

"Who sent you?"

"The elves."

"What's your real name?"

"Anonymous."

"You think this is funny?!"

"Hilarious."

Ricochet cried out in frustration and paced the room. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm bored."

"You'll find that being stubborn will get you nowhere." he stated drawing his sword.

"I'm so scared." Tannis replied bitterly. "Let. Me. Go."

"I want answers." He placed the tip of the blade against her bare throat.

"My name's Tannis I work for a mutant gang called The Pride. They'll slit YOUR throat if you don't surrender me back to them immediately." Tannis snapped.

"The Pride?" Ricochet had heard that name before…

"Well?"

"Do you know Amore?"

"Never heard of her." Tannis lied.

"You're lying."

"You're an idiot."

Growling Ricochet sliced a nearby wooden chair in two, Tannis smiled at getting such a strong reaction from him. "Ya trying to impress me handsome?"

The comment struck Ricochet as odd and a bit enticing. Not that he'd let her know that. "I just thought I'd make my point."

"Point taken."

"Good. Now start telling me the truth."

"I told you my name and gang." Tannis protested, "That's all you're getting. It's really none of your business. You're dead once I'm loose anyway."

"That's a shame." Ricochet answered.

"Why?"

"Because I was going to cut you loose."

"Why?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"If you promised to behave I guess I'm developing a soft spot for you. Besides, you're of no use to me as a prisoner. The Brotherhood doesn't take many of those."

"Blah blah The Brotherhood." Tannis rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of hearing you talk about this mob."

"It's my life." Ricochet stated, "Now, will you cooperate?"

"Will you cut me loose?"

Sighing Ricochet sliced through the cords, "Don't even think of escaping. You're vastly outnumbered."

"You seriously underestimate me." Tannis warned him, "But maybe I'm just not ready to get away."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe I'm having a good time." Tannis was starting to like this guy. Why? Not even she knew.

Ricochet was more puzzled than ever but decided that it didn't matter. She was here. That was enough.

"So…Tannis, are thievery and announce your only occupations?"

"Very funny." Tannis griped, "Actually, I'm a physical fitness trainer at a local gym. I find exercise invigorating. Not that I'd expect you to know that."

"I'll have you know I bench a good 280 every day."

"Really?" they were oddly enough finding common ground. "I wouldn't picture you as someone who worked out."

"Maybe I could drop by your gym sometime." he smiled.

"So you're going to let me go?"

"That's the plan. Just not right now though." he responded, "First I have to be sure you're trustworthy."

"And how are you going to find that out?"

Taking her hand Ricochet turned on the charm. The best way to win over a lady was to make her feel appreciated. "By allying myself with you. The Brotherhood and The Pride could be useful allies."

"The Pride doesn't need The Brotherhood." Tannis stated.

"Everyone needs someone."

"Not me."

"Don't be so sure." 

"Oh, so you need someone?" Tannis questioned.

"Maybe I do." Ricochet grinned.

Feeling a bit uneasy Tannis could only return the smile, "You're stranger than I am."

"Thanks." Ricochet laughed and drew nearer. "Now, about that alliance…"

________________________________________________________________________

*Not a bad place to stop eh? ^_~ I can't wait to update so send me some reviews! ^_^*


	3. Honor Among Thieves

**__**

Crimes of the Heart

Part Three: Honor Among Thieves

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Drawing back a little Tannis eyed the advancing mallard skeptically. She knew better than to trust a thief so soon. Honor among thieves was a foreign concept to most of these men today, only out for a quick one-night-stand alliance. She'd hold back on the swooning until this guy proved himself to be legit. "Hold it tiger," she pushed Ricochet back with a clawed hand, "this kitten's not ready to play rough just yet."

"So much for your adventurous streak eh?" Ricochet smirked thinking he'd exposed her to be up to something other than just an urge for a thrill.

"Don't get presumptuous with me pal," Tannis threatened fangs flashing again, "you may think that it's you who decides when I get to leave this place but I assure you my fate's in MY hands. And if you're not careful, yours will be too."

"I'm shakin'." Ricochet answered cockily.

__

You oughtta be. Tannis sneered, "So, when you claim to want an alliance just what is it that you've got in mind?"

Ricochet stepped closer and spoke with what he hoped was a confident air. "The Brotherhood of the Blade is the most elite group of thieves on Puckworld, no surprise, I'm proposing that The Pride join up with us as allies, it's better than remaining rivals."

"There is no competition," Tannis injected, "The Pride could outfox you amateurs any day."

"Is that so?" Ricochet lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"That's right buddy," Tannis poked him in the chest, "The Pride is number one in thievery and all out mayhem on Puckworld. We're the ones who NEVER get caught. In fact, we're so good at what we do that the authorities (while unafraid to chase you) won't even admit to our existence for shame of their inability to faze us and the risk of putting the over-sheltered citizens into a panic!"

"What about Duke L'Orange sweetheart?" Ricochet demanded, "Seems to me that the most notable mob on Puckworld would have the greatest thief of all leading them? And Duke leads The Brotherhood."

"Duke may be the most notorious thief according to the headlines in the tabloids," Tannis argued, "but _The Black Cat_ holds the title of greatest thief of all. Anyone who was anyone among thieves would know that. Obviously you and this whole overrated organization are a lot lower in the crime world than I thought."

"You're just askin' for trouble now toots." Ricochet warned her. "We don't take lightly to outsiders comin' in here and insultin' our leader."

"Then maybe you should've thought of that before you abducted me hotshot." Tannis snapped.

Ricochet was about to draw out his sword again, his feelings about this female couldn't have been more mixed if he'd shoved them in a blender. "You go shootin' off your beak much more and ya might just lose it. Don't forget who's in charge here."

"L'Orange?" Tannis asked folding her arms in annoyance.

"No…he's on leave right now. Until he gets back, you're gonna have to deal with me." Ricochet answered.

"And just how long are you planning to keep me here?!" she questioned furiously.

"I told ya, until ya can prove you're trustworthy. I thought that maybe since that friend of yours Amore was married to one of the members here you'd be a bit more cooperative, but I guess you're just too stubborn to know a good thing when ya see it." he was getting more fed up with Tannis's attitude by the minute.

"She isn't my friend." Tannis attempted to mislead him again, "I don't even know who she is! And if she reduced herself to marrying one of you clowns then she obviously isn't a member of The Pride! There's no dignity in gettin' hitched to pawnshop gem snatchin' rejects."

That did it…

Tannis didn't even get in a blink before Ricochet drew his sword, swung it around, and brought its tip to a rest bellow her bill. "Hope your fighting skills are as good as your motor mouth hun, cuz you will need em."

Narrowing her eyes (forming slits with her pupils) she glared back at him, "They are." 

Not another word was spoken as Tannis's foot hit him dead-on in the chest, causing him to topple backwards buying her just enough to whip her own blade back out.

Now they stood circling and assessing each other, the points of their swords nearly touching. Ricochet noticed that she had her claws out at full length. They were long, sharp, glistening, and overall incredibly intimidating to one who didn't possess such advantages.

After a few seconds of sizing each other up they lunged forth simultaneously and the clanging of swords echoed throughout the Brotherhood's halls.

Hardiron walked past the closed door and sighed, "He never was the best with the ladies."

Ricochet's arrogance had gotten on Tannis's last nerve so she felt no obligation to restrain her long bottled-up feline fury as she lashed out at the temporary leader of The Brotherhood with sword, claw, and fang.

Not willing to seriously injure a lady, Ricochet was desperately wracking his brain for a way out of the mess that his short temper had gotten him into. This mutant obviously wasn't backing down. Her brown eyes flashed with streaks of fiery red as she took another swipe at him with her free paw. Her claws sank deep into the flesh across his chest causing blood to ooze from beneath his feathers a split second after her claw had made contact.

Instinctively he too lashed out at the cat-duck, attacking her with his blade and making a cut across her upper arm. That would stop her from clawing him since she still needed the other arm for swordplay. "Sorry, had to do that." he gestured down at his bleeding chest.

"Enjoyed doing that." Tannis smirked, referring to his wound.

__

Gonna have to take this one out and fast. Ricochet thought to himself as Tannis prepared to lunge forward with another attack. He noted her tail whipping around her boots. She had her upper body guarded far too well for him to strike another blow, but if he could just use her tail to throw off her footing…

Faking a swipe towards her arm again he slid a foot forward and stomped down on her tail. 

Tannis let out a shriek of pain and stumbled backwards. Ricochet didn't let up on her aching tail until she'd tripped over it and crashed down onto the floor dropping her sword. "You creep!"

"Consider it a drawback to being a mutant doll face." Ricochet smirked kicking her sword away. 

Leaping forwards onto her feet again she came beak to beak with the sly duelist. "No one steps on my tail and lives to laugh about it pretty boy."

"Sorry kitten, can't risk ya turnin' us in." Ricochet drew a small vile and cloth from his back pocket, Tannis stepped backwards as she watched him poor the liquid into the rag and head towards her. "Don't take this personally Tannis, but you've got a big beak and I'm not so sure yet that you won't use it against us."

Tannis tried to run but was tackled and sent stumbling forward back to the floor, she HATED being outmatched! Despite her incessant struggles the mallard seemed to be getting the best of her. Forcefully Ricochet brought the cloth, soaked in chloroform, to Tannis's bill. Her struggles continued but only for a few seconds longer. 

The last sensations the cat-duck could remember were the harsh orders of the thief to cease resistance, the dusty smell of the stone floor, and a twinge of pain from her twisted arm. Then all went black and the real adventure began…

Hardiron came into the room and saw Ricochet on the ground pulling the mutant up with him. "I take it things didn't go well?"

"Just get me some guards," Ricochet snapped, "I'm gonna need to stick this one in a room until we can get that Amore girl to talk some sense into her."

"And do you really think that this is how Duke would handle the situation?" Hardiron smirked as Ricochet hoisted Tannis onto his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Maybe not, but for the time being I'm the leader…so things are gonna get done my way." Ricochet stopped a few doors down, unlocked a large wooden door, and went in depositing Tannis on the bed. "She stays here until Amore arrives. No one is to open this door, for ANY reason, GOT IT?!"

Hardiron nodded.

"Good." Ricochet grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it shut, locking it from the outside and dropping the key into one of the pouches on his belt. _Women._ he thought storming down the hall to find the other Pride member while Hardiron rounded up a few guards to stand watch.

"Good thing Duke isn't here to see this," he muttered after spotting two members who could serve as guards for the feisty mutant, "he'd have a fit if he knew we'd taken a prisoner of a mob as lethal as The Pride. Then again, the ol' boy probably doesn't even know they exist…"

________________________________________________________________________

*That's what _he_ thinks, lol. I'm seriously debating upon having Duke and Tanya find out about this little clash of the gangs. It's certainly stir up a little more excitement wouldn't it? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter cuz I promise, _the fur's gonna fly_!*


End file.
